He Makes My Day
by Niki Archi
Summary: Hai, namaku Kimoto Kanon. Awalnya kehidupanku sangat menyenangkan. Maksudku, halo.., aku seorang Kimoto Kanon. Member SKE48 yang terkenal itu! Siapa sih yang tidak ingin jadi terkenal, kaya, diidolakan semua orang? Tapi rupanya, prediksiku nol besar! Setelah orang itu datang, kebahagiaanku hanyalah ilusi.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

**Happiness Or Sign of Clutter?**

* * *

><p>Hai, namaku Kimoto Kanon. Umurku 16 tahun hampir merangkak ke 17. Sepertinya aku tidak usah mengenalkan diriku lebih lanjut, karena aku adalah member dari suatu idol grup yang sangat terkenal, SKE48!<p>

Kalian tidak tahu SKE48?

Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?

_Err.._

Oke, berapa sih harga sebuah modem internet dan sebuah laptop untuk mencari tahu informasi yang sangat penting ini? Baiklah, sebenarnya hal itu tidak begitu penting. Yang sangat penting adalah diriku yang dengan tabah menjalani setiap inci kehidupanku. Lebih tepatnya, diriku yang selalu diberi ketabahan setelah menemui cowok aneh dengan tatapan sinisnya, yang dengan santai membawaku masuk ke dalam perkumpulan rahasia yang sama anehnya.

Kupikir cobaan Tuhan hanya datang sampai situ. Rupanya prediksiku nol besar! Berkat dia, aku terseret ke dalam petualangan berbahaya yang melibatkan agen-agen besar FBI dan organisasi yang hampir merebut nyawaku. Cowok yang sangat-tidak-asik-untuk-diajak-berteman ini membawaku ke dalam dunianya dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencari pertolongan untuk keluar.

Ya, awalnya aku adalah anggota SKE48, idol grup yang terkenal itu. Tapi sekarang, aku ada di titik balik kehidupan. Kini, kehidupanku dikelilingi oleh para Organisasi-Organisasi Rahasia. Oh, satu lagi, seorang cowok yang juga menyimpan sejuta rahasia!

**~KanonPOV~**

"_Gomen ne, Summer.. mabushii sono yokogao wo mitetara haato ni sotto fure taku natta boku no itazura gomen ne, Summer.."_

Tepuk tangan penonton menggema di setiap sudut teater. Mereka meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat dan mengacungkan _lightstick_nya tinggi-tinggi, hingga warna-warni dari kerlipan itu menjadikan fenomena tak asing yang menyejukkan mata. Pemandangan itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyum puas, apalagi ketika melihat mereka bersimbah keringat saking semangat meneriakkan nama-nama _oshi_ yang diidolakannya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga! Penutupan dengan lagu Gomen ne Summer itu bagus banget lho. Apalagi sekarang musim panas, cocok banget sama lagunya!" kata Jurina, salah satu _senpai_ SKE48 terhebat yang pernah ada. "Kamu tadi bagus banget lho.." ia menambahkan, sambil melihat kearahku.

Otakku yang baru bisa merespon beberapa detik kemudian, dengan tampang polos menjawab, "Aku?"

Aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa penampilanku bagus. Mungkin Jurina senpai sedang terhipnotis atau apa.

"Ya, kamu. Siapa lagi? Yamakira?" Jurina senpai berkata sambil mendelik jenaka kearahku dan Yamakira. Yamakira itu managerku, ngomong-ngomong. Orangnya lemot, dandanannya sok keremaja-remajaan, tapi hobinya ngegosip sama ibu-ibu yang hampir menginjak lansia.

"Hmm.." aku hanya bisa menunjukkan tampang sok imut dengan tangan menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. Ini adalah cara terbaik agar aku, bahkan kalian semua yang membaca ini, terlihat seperti senang disanjung, bahkan kemungkinan yang lebih baik, kita akan terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda. *loh?

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan ya, Kanon. Kamu hati-hati di jalan, sekarang banyak fans berbahaya, lho. Salam buat keluarga kamu! Jaa ne!" Jurina senpai berkata dengan riang. Dan setelah melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, dia berlalu dan hilang dibalik pintu. Aku selalu suka senyumnya yang ramah, seakan memberi isyarat agar aku tidak perlu takut menghadapi apa pun. Jurina senpai adalah orang yang terakhir pulang. Maksudku, terakhir pulang sebelumku.

Aku mendesah. Sekarang sudah pukul 21.00 waktu Jepang, dan aku masih di teater. Seharusnya anak seumuranku sudah sampai rumah dan belajar untuk pelajaran besok. Seharusnya anak seumuranku sedang bermain bersama keluarga, atau makan tempayaki bersama-sama. Seharusnya—

Ah, lupakan. Lagipula menjadi seorang _entertaiment _adalah mimpiku. Dan, setiap mimpi pasti ada resikonya, bukan? Jauh dari keluarga, misalnya. Bukankah jika kita ingin sukses, perlu ada hal baik yang harus dikorbankan?

Aku segera mengambil tasku, lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari teater. Pokoknya, aku tidak boleh sampai rumah setelah pukul sepuluh. Pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku harus tepat waktu. Hari ini Yamakira pulang duluan dengan mobilku, katanya ada urusan mendadak. Ah, paling arisan bulanan yang pesertanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu-ibu yang hampir menginjak usia tua di komplek perumahanku. Aku meringis membayangkan kemungkinan itu, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bodohnya Yamakira! Oh, salah. Bodohnya aku yang membolehkannya meminjam mobilku. Dan karena kebodohanku itulah, aku terpaksa menggunakan taksi untuk sampai ke rumah.

Taksi?!

Taksi?!

Seorang Kimoto Kanon harus pulang naik taksi?

Ohh, mungkin aku adalah member SKE48 dengan nasib paling tidak mujur.

Aku menggigil karena cuaca di sini sangat dingin, dan gigiku mulai mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak merdu. Refleks, aku merapatkan jaket dan meniup poniku (aku tidak tahu apa manfaat meniup poni di cuaca dingin. Tapi, aku yakin setiap perbuatanku pasti ada manfaatnya. Untuk menghangatkan dahi, mungkin?). Baru saja aku ingin memberhentikan taksi, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan terdengar bunyi klakson yang sangat keras, juga cahaya dari lampu sen mobil yang menyilaukan.

"Yuta? Kenapa bisa disini?" ujarku setengah lega. Kenapa lega? Ya, aku hanya bersyukur itu Yuta. Tadinya kupikir itu ikan Anglerfish atau apa.

"Untuk apa lagi? Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, Sayang," ujarnya sambil memasang ekspresi seperti 'pria-pria yang menjadi bintang iklan parfum pria atau pembersih wajah pria', kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Aku melongo melihatnya. Bukannya terpesona, aku malah ingin muntah melihat wajahnya. "Yuta, malam ini kamu belum pakai krim jerawat lagi, ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Emang jerawatku nambah banyak ya?" kata Yuta panik.

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi waktu aku lihat kamar mandi kamu kemarin malam, krim jerawat kamu udah habis. Gimana kalau kamu beli krimnya dulu? Habis itu kamu jemput aku lagi di sini. Gausah buru-buru, pilih krim jerawat yang paling bagus, soalnya aku khawatir banget sama kamu," ujarku dengan senyum mengembang, tapi dengan hati yang menyempit.

Aku sudah tahu kemungkinan terbesarnya apa. Yuta akan _shock_ berat mendengar kata-kataku, kemudian dia akan mengendarai mobilnya secepat angin untuk membeli krim apalah-itu-, dan saat itulah aku melengos pergi dari jeratan mematikan si bodoh Yuta.

"HAHAHA!"

Kemudian, aku akan tertawa mengenang kejailanku hari ini—

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah pergi, sebelum jerawat kamu meledak—maksudku, membesar," aku menepuk bahunya yang mungil, lebih mungil dari punyaku. Tapi tiba-tiba, sesosok tangan yang tak kalah mungil balas menggenggam tanganku erat. Dan ternyata, itu sosok tangan Yuta!

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu di malam yang gelap ini, sendirian. Aku khawatir padamu. Aku—" Yuta berkata sambil memasang ekspresi yang hampir menangis. Aku melongo, tidak percaya kalau dia sudah benar-benar terkena virus drama percintaan. Kata-katanya terhenti saat aku tersenyum manis kepadanya. Bukan maksud apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan malam ini untuk mendengar kata-kata puitis darinya, untuk itu aku menghentikannya. Siapa sih cowok yang tidak meleleh ketika melihat senyum seorang Kimoto Kanon?

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti baik-baik saja, kok."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang berlangsung selama 6 menit (yang sepertinya tidak usah aku ceritakan, karena sama sekali tidak menyenangkan) Yuta mengendarai mobilnya secepat angin untuk membeli krim apalah-itu-, sesuai dugaanku. _Yap, step one was succeed! __Now__just continue the__second__step… _

Aku mengendap-endap sambil memastikan bahwa mobil Yuta sudah berjalan menjauh. Tiba-tiba, angin kencang datang dan menerbangkan sebagian aksesoris yang kupakai, juga menerbangkan rok pendekku, hingga terangkat. Aku buru-buru menutupnya, sambil memaki angin itu tadi. Aku yakin angin itu lewat bukan karena kebetulan, tapi aku yakin dia ingin menambah penderitaanku hari ini. oh, lengkap sudah! Bahkan angin itu bukan bagian dari rencanaku.

Aku berlari kecil sambil mencari satu per satu aksesorisku yang terbawa angin. Maksudku, 'alat-alat panggung' yang terbawa angin. Pokoknya aku harus menemukannya sebelum Yuta kembali, karena—yah, aku tahu hidupku berantakan, tapi aku tidak mau hidupku makin berantakan selama aku masih bisa berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Oh, ngomong apa sih aku tadi?

"Oh, ayolah Tuhan, apakah nggak cukup dengan mengirim angin itu padaku? Sekarang aku harus mencari barang-barangku sendiri! Padahal kan angin itu yang berulah, bukan aku! Seharusnya angin itu yang mencarinya, dong!" ujarku setengah dongkol. Kini aku sedang melihat semak-semak, berharap menemukan benda berkilauan itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku dikagetkan oleh cahaya yang begitu terang, yang dalam sekejap membuyarkan penglihatanku. Saat kupikir aku sudah berada di surga karena terlalu lelah mencari aksesorisku, penglihatanku kini terbiasa melihat cahaya itu, dan langsung mengenali bahwa cahaya itu bukanlah cahaya, tapi sesosok manusia yang menyalakan senter tepat di wajahku. Oh, jadi aku belum berada di surga, dan juga cahaya itu hanyalah senter, kukira awalnya itu malaikat. Mungkin tadi aku terlalu mengada-ada.

Cahaya ini—maksudku, orang ini, menyerahkan sesuatu padaku, dan itu adalah aksesorisku yang hilang! Ajaib! Bagaimana cara orang ini menemukan barang-barangku, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku, apalagi mengetahui barang-barangku sampai se-detail ini? Apakah dia fans fanatik Kimoto Kanon? Tapi kalau fanatik, kenapa dia tidak memakai _T-Shirt_ atau _lightstick _dengan tulisan Nonchan? Dan aku yakin, orang ini tadi tidak hadir di teater. Ini sih bukan kriteria fans fanatik!

Lalu, orang ini siapa?

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, yang ada hanya siluet wajah dan tubuhnya yang terbentuk karena bayangan. Sepertinya orang ini memakai topi dan mantel yang hampir menutupi semua tubuhnya, atau orang ini baru pergi dari Antartika dan tersesat di Jepang, mengingat mantel panjang yang ia kenakan di musim panas seperti ini sungguh tidak pantas!

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terimakasih, orang yang salah kostum ini lari terburu-buru menjauhiku. Memang ada apa sih? Aku kan tidak bau! Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan aksesorisku tanpa perlu mencari lebih lama lagi, dan aku bisa pulang sendirian tanpa Yuta!

"HUAHAHA!" aku tertawa lepas. Aku bisa merasakan segarnya udara di Sakae masuk ke paru-paruku, jadi oksigen paling bahagia yang pernah kurasa! Aku bisa merasakan senyumku mengembang, seluruh tubuhku mulai menari diiringi musik dari alam, dan aku bisa merasakan hewan dan tumbuhan di sekelilingku ikut menari dan bernyanyi. Aku bisa merasakan angin ikut bahagia bersamaku, bulan seperti bernyanyi 'My Revolution' di telingaku, dan bintang-bintang seperti—

"Kenapa tertawa?"

aku merasakan kakiku seperti tertancap paku di tanah, sehingga susah di gerakkan ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang kelewat cempreng, suara yang kelewat mengintimidasi, suara yang mematikan! Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku kejang-kejang! Aku akan matiiii…

oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, tapi ini serius!

Aku melongo.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo naik—" dia mengambil jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya, jika saja dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, mungkin aku akan muntah di tempat. "Non-chan!" ujarnya sambil mengedip genit kearahku. Kemudian dia mengerling-ngerling tak kalah genit seperti cewek yang matanya kemasukan debu. Argh! Seakan belum cukup membuatku muntah, kini dia membuatku gila!

Dan, orang dengan sejuta keanehan ekpresi itu adalah orang yang aku suruh untuk membeli krim jerawat. Tak kusangka dia akan balik lagi. Kukira dia akan tersesat di Istana Himeji atau yang lebih baik di Hutan Aokigahara. Rupanya dia tahu jalan pulang.

Yuta mengernyitkan dahi. "Ayo, Nonchan sayang. Yuta sudah beli krimnya nih, sesuai saran Nonchan. Ayo, naik! Sudahlah, nggak usah malu-malu!"

Seakan mendukung tragedi ini, alam kembali ke tempat dan tugasnya masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi yang menari, juga bernyanyi. Bulan seperti menyanyikan lagu berduka untukku. Seakan ikut sedih dengan semua ini, awan pun menurunkan butiran-butiran hujannya ke bumi, membuatku terpaksa naik ke mobil Yuta, dan aku harus bertekad untuk bisa menahan muntahanku yang kedua.

Mungkin kebahagiaanku tadi hanyalah ilusi, atau lebih buruk dari itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Because of a Wallet<strong>

**Summary**

**Gomen chapter pertama nggak ada summary nya, **

**jadi sekarang aja ****（￣ ****￣；）**

**Typo, OOC banget, mungkin garing, **

**tapi paksa aja buat ketawa! ****┐(****￣ヮ￣****)┌**

**RnR is awaits! **(人^▽') ～

**Yep, selamat menikmati krisis ceritakuuuu~**

"Hahaha! Kamu kemarin di jemput sama si Yuta? Wah, bakalan lucu tuh! Gimana rasanya, Kan? Seru nggak? Huahaha!" tawa Miori-san membuatku menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Suaranya yang kelewat cempreng itu memekakkan telinga semua orang di ruang tata rias, tak terkecuali aku yang dijadikan bahan obrolannya.

Oke. Mungkin aku salah besar ketika menceritakan kisah yang begitu dramatis kemarin malam kepada Miori-san. Sebegitu dramatisnya hingga aku harus menahan air mata ketika menceritakannya. Kembali lagi ke Miori-san, dia itu temanku yang paling menyebalkan, ngomong-ngomong. Maksudku, satu-satunya temanku. Oke, biar kuperjelas, aku Cuma memiliki satu orang teman, yaitu Miori-san. Sudah jelas? Yah—well, sedikit menyedihkan sih. Walaupun dia senpaiku yang cantik dan sebagainya—tentu saja karena dia idol—tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah memberikan saran yang membantu! Tapi tak apalah. Toh, senpai-senpaiku yang lain belum tentu mau mendengarkan ceritaku, apalagi memberi saran.

"Hallooo, Kanon! Emang nggak ada cowok lain yang lebih ganteng daripada si Yuta? Ini Sakae, dan kamu idol! Gimana kalo fans kamu liat kamu lagi dijemput sama sesosok Yuta yang menakutkan?! Mereka yang asalnya Kanon lovers bakalan beralih jadi Kanon haters! Parah. HAHAHAHA!" dia kembali tergelak dengan suara lantang seakan tawanya adalah pidato presiden. Kini, aku yakin semua orang di Summer Flow(?)—salah satu acara musik terkenal di Jepang—sudah menutup telinga.

Seharusnya aku tidak usah berteman dengan Miori-san dan memilih berteman saja dengan patung Hachiko. Aku Cuma ngeri kalau suatu saat Miori-san akan menyebut-nyebut soal jerawatnya Yuta—

"Ya ampun, Kan! Dan JERAWATNYA ITU LHO! Harapan kamu udah kekabul belum Kan? Itu lho yang nusuk jerawatnya si Yuta! HUAHAHAHA!" seakan semua orang yang lalu-lalang tidak memperhatikan, dia malah meneriakkan kata jerawat dengan amat sangat kencang. Aku ingin sekali menyumpalnya dengan _hairdryer_.

"Atau jangan-jangan, jerawatnya udah pecah?! Ya Ampun, Kan! Jangan bilang cairan dari jerawatnya itu udah kena kulit kamu! Argh! Jijik tau, Kan!" timpal Miori-san semangat sebelum dia mengucapkan 'Iwhh' sebagai penutup kata-katanya.

"Udah beres ngomongnya?" ujarku ngeri. Maksudku, ngeri kalau Miori-san masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya yang nyaris membuatku pingsan. Kalau iya, aku akan segera kabur dari tempat ini, atau jika keadaan semakin buruk, aku akan kabur dari Sakae dan menetap di Kutub selatan sebagai manusia iglo! Puas, hah, Miori-san?

"Sebenarnya sih belum," Miori-san berkata sambil menyeka air matanya seolah yang kuceritakan adalah kisah tentang perjuangan-seorang-ibu-miskin-demi-memberi-makan-anak-anaknya atau apa.

09.30. Aku melihat arlojiku yang berbentuk hello kitty yang ditaburi banyak _glitter _dan manik-manik imut berwarna pink pasta itu. Ehm, tolong jangan tanya kenapa aku membelinya.

09.30? Tunggu, rasanya angka ini tidak asing…

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, sesosok tangan yang katanya anggun menarik tanganku menuju _backstage_. Ralat, lebih tepatnya mencengkram tanganku menuju _backstage_ karena 'menarik tanganku' kesannya terlalu lembut untuk cengkraman sekuat beruang liar milik Miori-san. Dan, aku sudah tahu dia akan apa.

"Buruan Kanon, sebentar lagi kita bakalan tampil! Oh My Gooood, telat satu detik saja kita bisa diajak gulat sama manager! ARGH! Kamu mikirin apa sih? Lama amat jalannya! Mentang-mentang baru dijemput sama YUTA yang BERJERAWATAN ITU YA! Oh ya, YUTA KAN MEMANG KANON'S MINE hihihi—" satu detik kemudian tawa Miori-san meledak di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan, aku yakin pada detik-detik berikutnya dia sudah terguling-guling di lantai akibat menertawai nasibku yang menurutku—yah, memang sangat apes. Tapi kan, tidak usah sampai segininya!

"Kanon adalah _Yuta's mine_! Kanon adalah _Yuta's mine_! Kanon adalah _Yuta's mine_~ lalala~Yuhuuu," ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

Seakan dia adalah Ratu dari segala penderitaan, kini dia memperburuk pendengaran dengan bernyanyi, dan—suaranya itu lho—jujur, aku lebih menyukai suara jangkrik malah!

Oke, jika itu maunya, aku akan buat kisah hidupnya menjadi sedikit horror.

"Miori-san," aku menghentikan langkahku, membenamkan wajah di balik rambutku yang telah di acak-acak terlebih dahulu. Oh, aku sangat berharap bahwa aku sudah sangat mirip sadako. (￣^￣)

"Ya, _Yuta's mine_?" (─‿‿─)

Pokoknya, kejadian ini harus berakhir! Bersiaplah menuju akhir yang menyedihkan, Miori-san! Ahahaha!

Oke, mungkin aku terlalu terpengaruh _video game _milik adikku, tapi ini serius!

Aku segera berlari kencang ke arah Miori-san, dan—

"HIAAAA! RASAKAN INIIII~!" ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

**~KanonPOV~**

"Yak, beri tepuk tangan untuk SKE48! Flying Getto yang bagus sekali! Sekarang, tampilan berikutnya datang dari—" seru MC setelah kami selesai membawakan penampilan terakhir, dan boleh langsung kembali ke teater—atau tepatnya, tempat tongkrongan kami.

Aku sedang berlari-lari kecil menikmati keberhasilanku terhadap Miori-san saat sesosok tangan (lagi-lagi) memegang pundakku. Aku berharap itu Justin Bieber atau Jim Sturgess yang memberiku kejutan sambil memberi bunga!

"Kanon, kamu ngeliat Miori nggak?"

Oh. Aku salah. Maksudku, mana mungkin Justin Bieber menanyakan Miori-san dimana. Dan, mana mungkin Justin Bieber datang ke Jepang hanya untuk memberi bunga untukku, yang ada mungkin aku dilempar mic sama Justin Bieber karena berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Kanon! Denger nggak sih?" seru Kanako-senpai membuyarkan lamunanku yang kelewat indah itu. Aku balas melihatnya dongkol.

"Duh, lagi berharap JB kesini juga." Aku bergumam, entah Kanako-senpai mendengarku atau tidak. Tapi kurasa, sekarang dia sedang melihatku dengan tatapan terbingungnya. "Ada apaan sih? Minta bantuan apa lagi? Minta angkatin beras, karung, galon, apa lagi?"

"Angkatin jemuran! Ya nggak lah." Kata Kanako-senpai sambil melihatku, seakan aku ini tukang kuli atau apa. "Lihat Miori nggak? Ichikawa Miori. I-C-H-I-K-A-W-A M-I-O-R-I. Lihat nggak?"

Seakan aku ini anak TK yang baru belajar alfabet, dia mengeja kata 'Ichikawa Miori' dengan mulut terbuka lebar-lebar. Apa-apaan sih?

"Nggak! Udah ya, plis, Kanon sibuk! Jangan ganggu lagi!" kataku sambil mendelik jenaka dan setelah menjulurkan lidah sambil berkata 'WLEE' , aku berlari menjauh secepat mungkin sebelum kena lemparan _higheels_ 17 cm milik Kanako-senpai.

**~KanonPOV~**

Aku melihat sekeliling sambil mengendap-ngendap. Kalau seperti ini, aksiku malah terlihat seperti penjahat yang baru terlibat kasus pembunuhan dan bermaksud lari dari polisi. Tiba-tiba, beberapa member SKE48 melewatiku bermaksud ke toilet. Aku buru-buru menempel ke tembok, berusaha bermimikri.

_Huh, padahal rencanaku sudah hampir berhasil. Tapi, malah banyak orang begini._ Batinku.

Aku terpaksa harus menunggu mereka semua keluar dari toilet, agar tindak kejahatan yang kuperbuat tidak ketahuan.

Satu menit

Lima menit

Lima belas menit

30 menit!

Cukup sudah! Mereka yang di dalam toilet sedang apa sih? Kalau ngegosip mana mungkin selama ini?! (Kecuali kalau mereka ternyata teman arisannya Yamakira dan sedang mengocok arisan di dalam toilet). Kalau mereka sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu-yang-tidak-usah-disebutkan mana mungkin sampai 30 menit! Lagipula mereka tak mungkin serempak mengeluarkan sesuatu-yang-tidak-usah-disebutkan itu pada waktu yang bersamaan. Memang sih, member SKE48 itu kompak, tapi kan dalam urusan membuang 'ITU' tidak usah kompak segala.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak dari dalam toilet.

Aku segera berlari memasuki toilet dan melupakan urusan penyamaranku. Aku melihat disana Kumi-san, Rikako-san, Tsukina-san, Momona-san dan Fuuka-san sedang melihat ke salah satu toilet dengan tatapan heran. Aku mengatakan 'Ada apa?' pada mereka dengan suara pelan sekali, takut terdengar oleh orang yang mereka heran-herankan.

"Ini, ada Miori-san," mereka menjawab sambil melihat kearahku dengan tatapan iba. "Mi-Miori-san? Kenapa kau disini?"

OH! Gawat! Mereka menemukan Miori-san! Untungnya, Miori-san tidak menjawab, karena kalau menjawab pertanyaan mereka, tamatlah riwayatku!

"Kanon, mau kemana kamu? Kamu tahu kenapa Miori-san bisa disini?" kata Fuuka-san memecah keheningan, sekaligus rasanya memecahkan tulang-tulangku sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku menggeleng, satu detik berikutnya, aku bermaksud kabur—

"_Yuta's mine_!" sial, mendengar dua kata itu saja rasanya aku sesak nafas! "Kemarilah! Cepat~"

Aku menunduk, tidak siap untuk omelan selanjutnya. Aku mendekatinya, berharap sesosok malaikat memberinya ilham agar dia menjadi baik.

Tapi—

Aku baru ingat, malaikat tidak mau mendekati Miori-san, melihat wajahnya saja aku yakin malaikat langsung kabur saking takutnya. Anggota SKE48 yang tadi berada di sini sudah meninggalkan kami berdua, mungkin karena takut terlibat pertengkaran pelik yang membawa mereka sampai ke pengadilan. Maksudku, aku yakin mereka tak mau repot-repot menjadi saksi dalam kasus 'Pertumpahan Darah di Toilet Summer Flow akibat dua member SKE48, Kimoto Kanon dan Ichikawa Miori'. Itu kan sangat tidak lucu!

"Aku kan Cuma—" aku membuka percakapan, bermaksud membela diri.

"DIAM!"

Tolong, seseorang keluarkan aku dari sini, bawa aku kemana saja, sebelum telingaku menjerit keberisikan! AAAK!

"WOY, Kan! Ngurung sih ngurung, tapi nggak usah di toilet juga kali! Argh! Baunya itu lho, emang tukang bersihin lantai pada kemana sih? Sekarang kan bukan 'Hari Libur Nasional _Cleaning Service_'! aku sih mau aja kalau kamu ngurungnya di Kamar Ganti Pria atau di _Shopping Centre_ gitu!"

"Kalau disitu sih namanya bukan ngurung, tapi manjain kamu! Lagian—"

"Diem dulu, aku belum selesai ngomong!"

Siapa pun, bawa dia ke luar angkasa atau ke segitiga bermuda, TOLOONG~

"Pokoknya, gara-gara kamu, aku nggak bisa ketemu fans-fans Miori yang sudah kangen berat sama aku! Aku nggak bisa ngeliat _lightstick_ dengan tulisan Miorin terpampang di udara. Aku nggak bisa ngeliat senyuman vvota yang bikin aku semangat, aku nggak bisa _flying getto_ di atas panggung, aku nggak bisa—" Miori-san berkata dengan nada pura-pura sedih, sambil bergaya memeluk tembok untuk menghayati drama-nya. "Pokoknya, sebagai ganti sudah ngurung aku di WC, kamu harus temenin aku belanja!" seru Miori-san sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Belanja?!" aku berseru lebih keras, tak mau kalah.

Miori-san mengangguk. "He-eh, belanja. Nggak tau belanja itu apa? Belanja itu membeli barang untuk memenuhi kepuasan hati atau memenuhi kebutuhan pokok. Ngerti?" kata Miori-san. Yap, lengkaplah sudah. Hari ini sudah dua orang yang menganggapku anak kecil yang super bego.

"Err. _Please_, umur aku 17 tahun dan aku sudah pernah belajar selama 10 tahun lebih. Ya aku ngerti lah belanja itu apa!" aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Maksudnya, kenapa harus belanja? Males ah, pasti nggak ada model yang menarik," aku menggembungkan pipi, bermaksud sok imut. Oh, aku lupa. Aku memang imut.

"Di sekitar sini banyak kali model-model yang bagus-bagus, nggak Cuma di Sakae doang. _Vintage, Cardigan, Cosplay Costume_—"

"_Cosplay Costume_?!" mataku berbinar-binar. Hampir saja aku melompat dan menarik Miori-san supaya cepat berbelanja, tapi kuurungkan niatku, mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu aku pura-pura ngambek sama Miori-san.

Miori-san mengangguk. "Seneng kan? Tadi siapa yang nggak mau belanjaaa?"

Oh, aku yakin pipiku memerah sekarang saking malunya. "Kapan?" ujarku malu-malu.

"Tahun 3014! Ya sekarang lah!" Miori-san kembali berkata dengan kasar, membuatku menyesal sudah malu-malu tadi. "Bareng sama Kanako-san dan Rena-san. Hihi, pasti seru!" kata Miori-san dengan semangat kemerdekaannya, sambil berlari-lari seperti anak kecil keluar dari toilet.

Oh, pantas saja tadi Kanako-san menanyakan Miori-sanJ

"_I'm Coming~_" aku menyusul Miori-san dengan langkah lebar-lebar, supaya tidak ketinggalan.

**~KanonPOV~**

"Kanooooon! Lihat, banyak _merchandise_ anime kesukaan kamu tuh! Yang video game-nya juga ada," ujar Rena-san membuatku berlari kearahnya. Awalnya aku menemani Miori-san dan Kanako-san belanja di toko yang kata mereka bagus banget. Padahal, disana Cuma ada kaus, cardigan, jeans, dan yang intinya membosankan! Seakan Rena-san adalah bidadari penyelamat, dia memanggilku di saat yang tepat, yaitu ketika Miori-san dan Kanako-san menyuruhku untuk membawakan beberapa belanjaannya.

"Bagus nih, lucu-lucu," ujarku sambil memilih mana saja yang ingin kubeli. "Emm, kalau kaus yanga ada gambar _neko_, _background_-nya bagus putih atau biru tos—"

Aku melihat sekeliling. "Re-Rena-san?"

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Orang-orang disini satu per satu pergi, entah kenapa. Suasana jadi agak sepi. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merupakan teman-temanku. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, mungkin toko sebelah sedang diskon sehingga mereka berbondong-bondong membeli pakaian disana. Aku selalu berpikir normal, kisah hidupku tidak mungkin horror begini. Hii, aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika hidupku seperti film The Conjuring dan tiba-tiba ada boneka Anabelle yang berwajah rusak disampingku—

"Kanon!" aku tersentak kaget, suara itu memang kukenal, itu jelas suara Rena-san. Tapi, aku takut jika suara yang memanggilku itu adalah Anabelle yang menyamar menjadi Rena-san atau Rena-san yang menyamar menjadi Anabelle. Argh, aku bingung. Aku memutar kepala, berharap itu 100% Rena-san tanpa ada sedikit pun unsur dari Anabelle.

"Re-Rena-san, ada apa sih? Kok cemas gitu?" Syukurlah, kini aku tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hidupku yang takutnya seperti film The Conjuring.

"Untung aku menemuimu, cepat pergi dari sini! Katanya, tempat ini berbahaya!" kata Rena-san dengan wajah pucat pasi dan berkeringat, pertanda hal ini yang sangat sangat buruk. Rena-san menarik tanganku keluar dari toko secepat mungkin, tanpa memedulikan wajahku yang dibanjiri keheranan.

Aku melihat ke belakang, bermaksud ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi di toko ini, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda. Kini Rena-san sudah melepaskan tanganku, karena aku bilang aku bisa lari sendiri. Ketika sudah lama berlari, akhirnya kami bertemu Miori-san dan Kanako-san yang sedang menunggu di pinggiran toko yang sudah tutup.

"Fiyuh, untung kalian sampai juga, walaupun lama banget," ujar Kanako-san dengan 4 tentengan penuh belanjaan. Untung aku sudah terbiasa dengan Kanako-san yang memang _Shopaholicgirl_ sejati. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin mengiranya sebagai perampok supermarket.

Mendengar Kanako-san berkata begitu, aku menunjukkan ekspresi riang dan segera mengekor mereka yang berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat misterius ini.

"Jadi, dari sini kita naik apa?" Miori-san berkata dengan ekpresi yang mengkhawatirkan, mungkin kelelahan.

Kita semua mulai berpikir. Mobil yang mengantar-jemput kami pasti sudah pergi, mengingat orang penakut seperti Pak Ono tidak mungkin betah berlama-lama ketika kejadian misterius terjadi di sini. Aku membayangkan jika Pak Ono berani menonton film The Conjuring sendirian di kamar gelap yang sepi pada jam 12 malam, kemudian datang boneka Anabelle disampingnya sambil berkata, 'Seru nggak, filmnya?'

KYAAAA! Lupakan soal Anabelle, lupakan soal The Conjuring!

"Sebentar, aku cari dulu _map_ kota ini," Rena-san menambahkan, sementara aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil melupakan khayalanku. "Nah! Ada nih, kereta yang menuju ke Sakae! Agak jauh sih, soalnya ngelewatin Perfektur Mie dulu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?!" teriak kami tidak sabar.

"Kesananya harus naik… andong,"

"Andong?!" teriak kami serempak. Kami tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus naik andong. Maksudku, siapa yang tahan bermenit-menit duduk dengan ocehan orang-orang di sekitar sini, misalnya, 'Hahaha! Liat tuh, member SKE48 miskin-miskin ya, masa pulang dari sini naek andong! Helooooo~!' atau yang lebih buruk, kami dilempari duit recehan seakan kami benar-benar kurang biaya sekadar untuk berkendara.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa sih." Kata Kanako-san datar, dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Miori-san dan Rena-san. Aku melongo tak percaya. Mereka ini dibesarkan di kampung atau dimana sih?

"Kita masih punya uang kan? Lebih buruk lagi kalau kita bener-bener nggak ada 1 yen pun. Bersyukur ajalah~" Kanako-san mencoba bijak, yang aku yakin itu hanya pura-pura untuk mendapat pujian atau tepuk tangan dari kita semua. Dari aku? Nol besar!

Mendengar kata uang aku langsung merogoh ke saku celana samping kananku. Tak mendapat apa-apa, aku merogoh saku yang satunya. Loh? Nihil, tak ada benda yang kucari sama sekali. Panik, aku langsung bertingkah seperti seseorang yang rumahnya kebakaran. Dimana dompetku?!

"Miori-san, liat dompetku nggak? Kok nggak ada ya? Tadi aku nitipin di Miori-san nggak?" tanpa basa basi aku berbicara langsung ke inti.

"Jangan bilang hilang," Miori-san berkata sambil melotot, seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena malas makan sayur atau pulang terlalu larut. Masalahnya, aku bukan anak kecil ataupun anak dari Miori-san (dan aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika opsi yang kedua benar-benar terjadi), aku itu Kimoto Kanon yang sudah kehilangan dompet dan benda-benda berharga di dalamnya! Jika saja ini di kamar mandi rumahku, aku akan menyalakan shower dan menangis sejadi-jadinya!

"Nggak apa-apa lah, toh Cuma uang," ujar Miori-san datar seakan dompetku adalah mainan yang sekali pakai rusak atau semacamnya.

"Masalahnya bukan uang, tapi disana juga ada jimat berharga," seruku tak mau kalah. Kalau sampai benar-benar hilang, aku akan—

Detik berikutnya aku berlari menuju toko misterius tadi seolah bukan otakku yang mengintruksikan. Seolah aku berlari di bawah alam bawah sadarku. Aku berlari makin kencang, untuk dompet—maksudku, jimat berharga itu. Demi jimat berharga itu!

"Kanon!" aku bisa mendengar suara Rena-san, Miori-san dan Kanako-san memanggilku, diikuti desas-desus orang-orang disini dan tatapan khawatir mereka.

"Cuma sebentar, aku pasti selamat!" teriakku kepada mereka, sambil mengusahakan ekspresi ceria seperti Kanon yang biasanya, Kanon yang pemberani!

**~KanonPOV~**

"Dasar Kanon penakut!" bisikku pelan, sambil masih mencari benda berwarna pink pasta itu. "Tadi jatuh dimana ya?" （・□・；）

Aku merunduk, kadang merangkak, agar lebih mudah menemukan dompetku. Tapi susah sekali, cahaya disini sangat sedikit. Aku berpikir kalau pemilik toko ini pasti belum bayar listrik. Oh, disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa bercanda? Tidak boleh! Aku harus serius. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku, ya, walaupun hasilnya bukan benda yang kucari-cari, melainkan mataku menjadi perih.

DUKK!

"Aww," aku meringis ketika menyadari kepalaku membentur sesuatu. Dan setelah aku melihat lebih jeli, itu patung cosplay anime yang terbuat dari batu. Niat banget mereka. aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut kesakitan. Tuhan mungkin sedang senang-senangnya menguji kesabaranku. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku melihat seonggok benda berbentuk hello kitty berwarna pink pasta— (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

"Itu dia dompet—" aku menutup mulutku secepat kilat. Hampir saja aku berteriak saking bahagianya. Aku mengambil dompet malang itu, kemudian mengecek isinya. Lengkap. Jimatnya? Ada! Aku memeluk benda kesayanganku itu, kemudian menciuminya, lalu menyadari bahwa yang aku lakukan tadi sangat memalukan beberapa detik berikutnya.

Aku tidak mau terlena terlalu lama pada kecerdasanku, karenanya aku buru-buru keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini dengan langkah riang. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak terbentur patung batu sialan itu, mungkin sekarang aku masih mencarinya hingga besok malam, dan besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi, dan—

DOOOORR!

Suara tembakan yang mengenai kaca terdengar jelas di telingaku, seketika. Tanpa peringatan, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Oh, salah. Mungkin hampir mati! Bayangkan saja, ditempat sesepi dan segelap ini, lalu kalian mendengar bunyi tembakan! Itu menandakan bahwa kalian berada dalam tempat yang berbahaya, kan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata peluru pistol itu ternyata sudah mengenaiku, dan ternyata sekarang ini aku sudah mati, dan aku bermimpi sedang ada di toko yang super misterius sedang mencari dompetku, dan ternyata aku ini sudah menjadi hantu yang tidak dapat berinteraksi lagi dengan manusia! Oh, aku belum mau mati. Cita-citaku yang paling tinggi untuk jadi arsitek terkenal kan, belum terkabul!

Aku hampir saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ketika terdengar percakapan antara dua bapak-bapak. Aku rasa sih bapak-bapak, soalnya suaranya lumayan berat. Buru-buru aku melompat kearah tumpukan baju bermaksud bersembunyi, sekalian menguping.

"_Bara_ _ge upp__, Tomoki.. du ska dö snart ändå. Före denna, bara ge det till mig den där tjejeni_1"

Aku melongo, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan bapak itu kecuali kata 'Tomoki'. Oh, mungkin bapak yang satunya bernama Tomoki. Dengan berbekal sok tau, aku kembali menguping percakapan mereka.

"_Som tjej_?2" ujar bapak yang memiliki suara yang agak halus daripada yang satunya.

"_Spela inte__dum__! __Jag __vet __att __Kimoto __redan __i dina händer_3!" bapak yang bersuara serak berseru dengan lantang.

Tunggu. Kimoto? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?

Bapak dengan suara yang serak menambahkan. "_Nu__lämna honom_! _Han är bara__den enda som __erkänt __förbannade __John__, __hans __svikit __vår __organisation_! _Han__berättade__den här tjejen__alla hemligheter i __vår organisation __sparas. __Så länge vi __fortfarande __vet hemligheter __andra, och __fortfarande __lagras i __människor som inte __ingår __i organisationen__, __då kommer vi att __förstöra __alla bevis __är __med __dem som __lagrar_!4"

"_Woohoo__, __calm down__. __Let's__solve __this problem __with __English__. __Japanese __maybe__? __Oh__, __I forget__. __You can't __speak __Japanese__. __So__? __We __still __want to play __shooting__? _Haha," bapak yang bersuara agak halus itu tergelak datar, walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkinkah mereka membicarakan tentang aku? Jika iya, pasti tak jauh dari kecantikan Kimoto Kanon yang sudah mendunia ini, dan—

DOOORR!

Tuhan, jangan bunyi itu lagi.

"_Don't __play __with me__, __Tomoki__! __Or__ my __bullet __could __penetrate __your __head__, __FBI __agent_!"

"_Naideshou,_ (Tidak akan)"

Itulah kata-kata penutup percakapan mereka yang diucapkan oleh bapak yang bersuara agak halus. Kini aku bersembunyi makin dalam di tumpukan baju, berharap mereka tidak akan melihat atau mencurigaiku disini. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang sedang kejar-kejaran sambil sesekali bunyi tembakan pistol. Siapa pun, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini segera. Aku tidak mau mati konyol disini karena salah tembak atau kehabisan nafas di tumpukan baju atau apa pun itu!

Suara langkah kaki yang berat itu makin lama makin kencang. Teriakan kedua bapak itu juga makin menjadi-jadi. Mereka pikir tempat ini apa, sih? Tempat untuk pembuatan film action?

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" bapak dengan suara yang agak halus berteriak lantang, kemudian tertawa mengejek dan diikuti hinaan kejam dari bapak yang satunya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari bapak yang satunya, justru mereka malah saling mengejar lagi. Lagi?! Oh, bunuh saja aku sekarang! Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa keluar?

Tiba-tiba, mulutku disekap dari belakang. Aku hampir saja berteriak jika seseorang dibelakangku tidak menyekapku lebih kuat. Aku gemetaran, siapa orang ini? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti semua tulang ditubuhku meleleh, mencair. Aku berkeringat dingin, yakin bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

"Diam," orang itu berbisik padaku, dan pada detik berikutnya aku yakin bahwa orang ini adalah bapak-yang-bersuara-agak-halus-itu.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, orang ini bertanya padaku. "Orang Jepang kan?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia bertanya seakan tidak tahu dia sedang berada di negara mana! Jika aku masih punya tenaga, aku akan meninjunya dengan karateku hingga dia memohon ampun padaku dan segera membawa keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi, itu sangat mustahil. Kemungkinannya nol besar!

Aku merasa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak lagi, sangat lemas. Kepalaku pening, dan benda-benda disekitarku kini hanyalah bayangan yang berputar. Seakan mengikuti perintah kakiku, kini seluruh tubuhku ikutan lemas, mungkin lebih lemas daripada seseorang yang terkena penyakit tifus. Aku merasa kondisi tubuhku memburuk, terus dan terus. Dan pada detik berikutnya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**~KanonPOV~**

* * *

><p>1Menyerahlah, Tomoki.. Sebentar lagi, kau juga akan mati. Sebelum itu, lekas serahkan gadis itu pada saya!<p>

2Gadis yang mana?

3Jangan pura-pura bodoh, saya tahu Kimoto sudah ditanganmu!

4Sekarang serahkan dia! Dia cuma satu-satunya orang yang dikenal si terkutuk John, orang yang mengkhianati organisasi kami! Katanya pada gadis inilah semua rahasia organisasi kami tersimpan. Selama rahasia kami masih diketahui orang lain dan masih tersimpan di orang-orang yang tidak termasuk organisasi, maka saya akan melenyapkan semua barang bukti beserta orang yang menyimpannya!


End file.
